


Manager-Chan

by chaotic_fanfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Inarizaki, Loss of Innocence, Manager/Player, Slight Voyeurism, degredation, manger reader, non con, perv suna, suna rintaro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_fanfics/pseuds/chaotic_fanfics
Summary: Suna can’t help but finger you in the club room, all the while telling you how gross you are for enjoying it even though he’s given you no choice in the matter.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Manager-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Copy pasted from my tumblr

It was the end of practice and you were handing out the water bottles to the volleyball team. You had only been their manager for a couple of months, but you had really grown to like them. Everyone was so nice and welcoming to you. You were stepping in for the third-year manager who had left more suddenly than expected due to the fact that she wanted to focus on her classes. You had been worried that they wouldn’t like you, with your lack of experience and the fact that you were a first-year, but all of your worries faded within your first two weeks. 

After the boys had finished drinking Kita ordered them to start cleaning up the gym, a few mumbles of protest could be heard among the group but they all got to work just the same. As you were walking to put away the water bottles you felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned around to see Suna looking down at you. 

“Do you need something?” you asked a little hesitantly. Suna had never directly talked to you. You didn’t mind, but you had noticed that he watched you every now and again. 

“Come with me,” he said before just walking off. You had to run a bit to catch up to him, wondering what he needed, and more importantly where he was going. He eventually stopped in front of the club room before opening the door and holding it open for you.

“What are you waiting for?” he demands. You pause for a moment and looked at him once then finally stepping inside the small club room. 

“So, what is it you need?” You questioned looking around the space. You heard the door close loudly, and you jumped a bit at the sound. When Suna didn’t respond you turned around to see where he was. You were startled when you came face to face with him directly behind you. He took this opportunity and pushed you against the wall, pinning you down with one of his arms. 

“S-Suna, what are you doing” you stuttered, the shock still setting in. You attempted to push him off but he just placed his full weight down on you. He pushed up the hem of your uniform skirt and started to rub slow circles over your clit. You choked a little at the sudden stimulation, before trying even harder to break free from his hold, but it proved futile. He continued rubbing you through your underwear.

“I can feel you getting wet” he sneered, “Is this turning you on?” He pressed his thumb down hard right on your clit making you whimper and shake your head no. His eyes were intense, they made you feel like he was staring into your most private secrets and judging you. He roughly pulled your panties down to your thighs with one hand, and you shivered a little as the cold air in the room touched you. Next, Suna inserted one of his long fingers into you, causing you to gasp, and then moan when he started pumping it in and out of you.

“Shhhh” he hissed in your ear, “you don’t want people to hear you know do ya?” You quickly shut your mouth, you hadn’t thought of that. Your mind started to race, what would happen to you if you were caught like this? Would anyone believe you if you told them that he had forced himself on to you? You were quickly brought out of your inner panic as he inserted another finger into you. You felt a moan catch in your throat, you were trying so hard to hold it back, but it was becoming increasingly hard to suppress the more Suna pumped his fingers. Eventually, you couldn’t hold it back anymore and a series of moans and whimpers spilled from your lips. 

“Do you want the team to find out? What do you think they’ll say when they see their little, innocent manager-chan is really a slut?” he jeered directly into your ear, purposely moving his fingers more harshly making you cry out. You could hear the way he was snickering under his breath. You could feel a strange sensation settling into your belly as your heart rate sped up. 

“Your little cunt is squeezing my fingers so greedily, are ya gonna cum?” he scrutinized. You couldn’t bring yourself to respond to him. Although he got his answer a few moments later when you gushed all over his fingers. Your legs felt shaky and you found it hard to stand. 

“Tch” Suna clicked his tongue “You made a mess all over my fingers. It’s only fair that you clean them off, open your mouth.” When you didn’t, he forced them into your mouth. 

“Suck” he commanded, you whimpered before doing as he said this time. Sucking your cum off his fingers, he had such a smug look on his face. It was then that the club room door opened to reveal Atsumu and Osamu, bickering about who had gotten to there first, but they stopped the moment they saw the scene before them. You could feel tears building up in your eyes, you feared what they were going to say. Suna pulled his fingers out of your mouth and looked back at the twins. 

“Don’t hog her all to yourself next time” Atsumu complained before going about changing. Suna stopped pushing you down and stood back a step, you were in shock, had you heard Atsumu right? Now wasn’t the time to think about that though, the other teammates would be soon to follow. You hurriedly pulled up your panties and pushed past the three boys the tears in your eyes finally spilling over as you ran out of the room. You dashed past Aran and Kita who exchange worried looks before entering the space you had just fled.

“Do you know what happened to make her cry?” Kita asked, looking around sternly. Suna just shrugged, 

“Not a clue”


End file.
